During medical treatment, it is often necessary to infuse fluids, such as medication or nutrients, into a patient's circulatory system. Conventionally, infusions are performed using infusion devices, which may include one or more pumps to infuse fluid to the patient at a predetermined rate and time. These infusion devices may be programmed according to predetermined infusion protocols, which are based, for example, on the fluid to be infused or the particular patient.
For safety purposes in a medical treatment setting, it is necessary to identify air bubbles that form in the fluid or from the outside and penetrate into the fluid being infused. Accordingly, conventional infusion devices include sensors configured to generate an alarm when air bubbles are detected. However, these conventional sensors may be improperly triggered by “micro-bubbles” (which are not harmful to the patient) that cling to the inside of the infusion tubing. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for sensing bubbles during fluid infusion are desired.